Microwave ovens have become a principle form of heating food in a rapid and effective manner. Various attempts have been made to provide microwave food packages that produce effects associated with foods cooked in a conventional oven. Such packages must be capable of controlling the distribution of energy around the food item, utilizing the energy in the most efficient manner, and ensuring that the food item and the container provide a pleasant and acceptable finished food item.
To do so, many microwave food packages include one or more microwave energy interactive elements. Such elements typically comprise one or more microwave energy interactive materials that absorb, reflect, or transmit microwave energy in varying proportions. For example, it is possible to shield portions of the food item without absorbing or transmitting microwave energy, which may be particularly important for the heating of food items having a mass of greater than about 400 grams. Where surface browning and/or crisping is desired, a microwave energy interactive element that absorbs microwave energy may be used. Such an element becomes hot when exposed to microwave energy, thereby increasing the amount of heat supplied to the exterior of the food item. Additionally, some of the microwave energy may be transmitted to heat the inside of the food item.
Several factors complicate the design of a microwavable package for a food item. For example, various food items have different sizes, microwave heating characteristics, and different needs for bulk heating, browning, and/or crisping. As a result, each package must be tailored to each type of food item. At the same time, manufacturers of food items often prefer to use the same type of container to hold numerous different food items. Furthermore, various microwave ovens provide varying cook times for a particular food item. As such, despite recommended cook times provided by the food manufacturer, the consumer often must halt the cooking cycle to examine the food item to determine whether the item is sufficiently cooked. In doing so, the microwave energy interactive features often are damaged and rendered ineffective.
Therefore, there is a need for a microwavable package that provides the desired level of heating, browning, and/or crisping of the food item therein. There is a further need for a package or system that allows the user to view the food item during the cooking or heating cycle without damaging any microwave energy interactive features that might be present. There is a still further need for a package or system that satisfies the preference of the food manufacturer to use a standard container for many different food items, while providing the benefits associated with microwave energy interactive packages.